The Meaning
by smileyfacer
Summary: The meaning of life is not to find someone you can live with. It's about finding someone you can't live without. Optimus have found his meaning, but can you be a lover and a leader at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

Yay, random drabbles, this would be my first one EVER, and it's veeeery random. I think and hope.

* * *

This was just what I feared. I suppose it was my own fault. I really had thought that this would last forever. How silly of me. I had acted like a love struck sparkling. At that point, I had been love struck, and Primus, I still was.

How I loved her.

But my love was dying.

She had been so full of life. Full of energy. In the end, that was what I fell for. Her sparkling personality. Even on her deathbed, this personality was still there. Whenever Ratchet, Ironhide or any other would come visit, she would immediately pretend what great shape she was in.

It was not hard to tell she was lying.

Nearly all my soldiers had warned me of this when the relationship first started.

"She will die before you", "you will simply be alone again", "she is a _human_", "it is not appropriate".

These sentences and ones so harmful I dare not repeat it, I shall not tell. I cannot bear to hear them, knowing they came true.

Her cough broke my trail of thoughts. She said something so weak, but I couldn't hear it.

"What my love?" I gently asked and entwined my fingers with hers.

"You knew this would happen…"

She sounded mad.

"Yes love, I did. But I would not have missed this for the world." I replied, and stroke her hairless head.

Leukemia was it called.

It was strange. My feelings for humans varied greatly. At times I envied them for having body and bones, but sometimes I loathed the same thing I envied. Metallic beings could not fall ill as the humans could, we could rust indeed, but it was not deadly.

Leukemia on the other hand was. I had researched it greatly ever since I had found out my love had it. Leukemia, or cancer as it was called as well, is when some cells begin to grow out of control with the rest of the body cells. Leukemia cells stand out from the normal cells, because there are a couple of errors in spoken of cell.

In order to survive, she had hoped that the chemotherapy had worked. I was unsure if it had, since she had begun losing her beautiful brown hair. The femmes certainly envied the hair, while the mechs had no particular care for it, besides it did make human femmes more attractive.

I found out that she lost her hair due to the chemotherapy. I was still unsure if she was getting better, but today, I realized she wasn't better. Even if she was to survive this cancer, her signs of aging was clear enough. The brown hair had been turned gray, her skin had received several wrinkles, she recharged an awful lot and the pills I saw her swallow everyday was increasing in numbers.

But I still found her as beautiful as the day we met.

"What will you do Optimus?" she suddenly asked me, and clenched her teeth. A could see another wave of pain.

"In what sense you mean love?" I asked and wiped away a tear. I didn't know the answer, and she knew I didn't know it.

"Everything. I cannot bear to know that you will live on, in sorrow and grief. All because of me, a silly fleshling. This would never have happened if you had chosen Elita One."

I smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

"If I had chosen Elita, I am sure I would have caused you grief. I am a gentlemech, I do not choose one I do not love."

She weakly smiled and a sudden cough made her sit up in bed. I held her steady while she coughed, before she slowly fell back to her bed.

"I am dying Optimus. My spark is tired, and so is my processor."

I had gone through that thought so many times now. Whenever she said it, I felt like she had ripped my spark out. I didn't say anything. I could not. She repeated her question again.

"What will you do?" she weakly answered, and struggled to keep her eyes open. She was tired, and the conversation of 513 earth seconds had been rough on her.

"I don't know love. I have heard that the meaning of life is not to find someone you can live with, but someone you can't live without."

"Well, go get them tiger…" she smiled, and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Just to clear things up, this doesn't go with any other story. I just felt the urge to write some sappy romantic stuff, since it's gonna be awhile before I get to do it with my other stories. I might continue it, I don't know, so tell me if you'd like it to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

After my love had surrendered to her slumber, I was forced to leave her. I hated to, fearing that she would face a new world without me.

She hated being alone. But she knew that I was a mech of responsibility. I had to meet with the Secretary of Defense, John Keller. He was a good human, and had always been supportive of the Autobots.

My love would have wanted me to do my duty, and save the planet her children needed. I would not let it end like Cybertron. This was my home now.

It was the home of all of us.

* * *

"Ah, Optimus Prime, it is always an honor to meet with you."

I nodded at the Secretary, and eyed other humans around in the office, small and weak compared to I and the Autobots who stood before them.

"As it is meeting you Secretary." I replied, and nodded at the other humans around him. Of course, Major William Lennox and Master Sergeant Robert Epps was there, and a few other important humans. Representing myself, was my finest soldiers, Ironhide, my trusted weapon specialist, and Ratchet, our medic.

"If it is appropriate Optimus, may I ask how your spouse is doing?"

Another thing that I respected the Secretary for, was the he indeed was a human, meaning that he was not a cold-hearted beast, who only cared in ending this war with the Decepticons, but also how well we Autobots and the other humans of N.E.S.T. fared. But even as I knew he meant well, it still stung in my spark. Ironhide and Ratchet eyed me, and I could feel their concern.

"Her condition is unchanged, but she is currently resting. Thank you." I answered, and he nodded with a sad smile.

"My best wishes goes for you and her children."

"As do I wish for yours. Now, what is our current situation?"

"Oh, yes the point of our meeting." He coughed, and asked a human I did not recognize to prepare the screen. "The Decepticon activity has strangely low for 4 months now. Some of us believed that they had left, for good, but we should've known different."

Keller pressed a button on his remote control, and three red dots showed up on the screen. I saw no outline of them, but I had already guessed who.

"We have come to the conclusion that it is Megatr-"

"Megatron, Starscream and Barricade." Ironhide sneered.

"Our thoughts exactly. Therefore, we are sending you to their location."

Ironhide and Ratchet seemed content with this, but I was not.

"Secretary, I believe it is my duty to accompany my brave soldiers to the fight. But due to the current condition of my spouse, am I off duty?"

A sad expression got on Keller's face.

"As much as I wish it was so Optimus, it is not. As their leader, you must go with them."

The meeting ended with I agreeing to follow Ironhide, Ratchet and Sideswipe to attempt to get rid of the last Decepticons.

My spark was torn.

My love was dying, and I could not make myself to leave. However, the Secretary gave me three days to make my necessary goodbyes. I was him eternally grateful.  
After the meeting was over, I quickly returned to the medical room. She had just awaken, and she weakly gave me another smile.

"Hello my love. Have you been to the meeting?"

I was surprised to hear that she had known about the meeting, but I did not linger on it, just appreciated that she was not awake at the time.

"Yes, I had to go love."

She smiled at me. How I loved the smile.

"I know. When are you leaving?"

Again, her knowledge surprised me.

"You always seem to be a step ahead of me. How do you know of this?"

She coughed slightly before she told me.

"Keller came to see me yesterday. He wanted to prepare me. You were out having a training session with Bumblebee."

"Aha. He is a wise man, that Keller."

"Indeed he is. I want you to go."

"I cannot bear to be without you." I objected, and knew that she would win this argument. She was the most stubborn human I had ever encountered. In that case, she was much similar to Ironhide. A fierce warrior, whom loathed to show weakness.

"And I cannot bear to be without you Optimus, but you must do your duty. It is hard to be a leader and a lover at the same time. Megatron will not show mercy, and he _will_ strike when you are unprepared." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I will rather have you die on the battlefield, rather than surprised when being with me. That would be a suitable death of a leader, and the hero whom I fell in love with. "

"You speak as if you are centuries old my love. I am short for words, and I am the old one."

She weakly laughed, and nodded. Her small hand reached out for mine.

"Will you take me outside Optimus? I need to feel the fresh air tickle my skin, and the wind blow in my hair." She laughed again. "Oh, I have none. Ignore that please."

"Of course I will walk with you." I replied, and cupped my hands.

_Ratchet, I am taking her outside for some time. Do I have permission?_

_You do not need to ask me about permission my Prime. You do as you see fit, but do not let her stay outside for too long. _

_Thank you Ratchet_

"It is fine with Ratchet, are you ready?"

She nodded and gave me the biggest smile I had seen for awhile. I left the medical room with her in my large hands. As we walked towards the beaches of Diego Garcia, she optimistically greeted all she met.

"Hello Bumblebee, you look very shiny today!", "Skids, be nice to your twin!", "Ironhide, be careful where you point those guns!", "Will you silly boy, can you please thank your wife for that _lovely_ soup she made me?", and so she went on.

Even with every bone in her body aching, and losing her hair, she was never unhappy. Even when Ratchet was being grouchy when he treated her, she always made him feel better.

It was a magnificent skill, and it truly made everybody care for her.

When we arrived at the beach, she asked me if I could put her down. I instantly worried for her.

"But my love, you are not strong enough to walk." I objected.

"Optimus darling, let me have my fun while I'm still alive and kicking! If you were rusty, and wished to walk, I would have let you."

I laughed and nodded.

"Of course you would sweetheart, but promise me to be careful."

"You are such a mother's hen Optimus. Who would've thought?" she cheerfully added, as I put her down. She grabbed a strong hold of my index finger, and enjoyed the warm sand against her bare feet.

"Oh my, I had almost forgot what it is like to have sand in between my toes!" she exclaimed, and started to giggle uncontrollably.

Sometimes I thought her laughter was a virus, so contagious, you could not help but join in. And so, we walked. As we walked around the beaches, seeing a couple of dolphins jumping in the setting sun, I was not doubting a single second, that I had been right earlier.

The meaning of life is not to find someone you can live with, it's about finding someone you can't live without.

I had found mine, but what would be after this when she would be gone?

* * *

A/N: So, I have decided to make this a story! It's for whenever I need to be all romantic and sappy. And **Bumblebee'sFanFemme **seemed not to mind this! And, press the blue button. I know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days, me and my love spent as much time together as we possibly could. Both of us knew that there was a chance that I might not return, or that she would pass on. None of us talked about it, as we did not linger on it, but just enjoyed the short time we had together.

Every night, whether she was feeling good or bad, we walked on the beach. It was not always she was able to talk as much, but when she didn't, I did.

She had always shared my love for Cybertron, even if she had not been there. My tales of how it was before and after the war was very interesting to her, but I usually stuck with before. It seemed to upset her if I talked too much about the aftermaths of the war.

When I preferred not to talk, and she was feeling better, she would tell me of Earth's story. She had travelled a lot, and while I had seen the wonders of this world through the world wide web, there was something about your love telling it to you. She described a ride on an elephant in Thailand wonderfully. A thing she had found astonishing, was the when the tsunami struck the East, the elephants had some feral instinct, that told them disaster was coming, and they had fled to higher parts. This ensured their survival, and I was as astonished as her.

On the last day before I was going on the dreadful mission, I stayed with her all night. I could not make myself leave, and let her be alone. My love was resting peacefully for the first time in quite awhile. She looked so peaceful, I feared that she had moved on, but the steady beep of her pulse continued to rung throughout the room.

I sighed.

I wondered to myself, why does it take a minute to say hello, and forever to say goodbye?

* * *

Morning came too early, and when it was time for me to leave, Ironhide entered the room.

"Optimus, it is time. We must go now; we have already pushed Keller too far."

"Can we please wait till she wakes up? I wish to see her awake before I leave."

Ironhide sighed, and did not bother to argue with his Prime. The specialist understood the Prime quite well, and left without uttering another word.

I waited for 7 minutes and 47 seconds, before Ratchet made me leave. The young Sideswipe was getting impatient, and so was Ironhide.

"Optimus, please, we _have_ to go." He urged, and I rose. I couldn't say anything, but just left. Now, my love was alone.

I was surrounded by three of my greatest soldiers, but yet, I had never felt lonelier.

_21th of June, 2060, time: 13:27. Journal entry no. 1. _

_I woke up alone this morning. Optimus wasn't here. I was very unprepared. I hate it when he's not with me. I feel lost, and without purpose. He's probably off fighting those punk-ass Decepticons as 'Hidey calls them. I miss him, and I was told he left five hours ago. He's gonna be gone for so long, and I can barely hold myself together for five hours. I wonder how I will be when he returns? _

_Therefore, I have decided to keep a journal about how I feel while he's gone. Then if I'm gone when he comes back, he'll know I missed him, and I loved him._

_So, if I die today, on my first journal entry, Optimus Prime, I love you. _

_Gosh, I really start to sound like an old lady. I am just glad that Sarah, Will's darling of a wife gave me this journal. I can't make it out of bed without Optimus. It's too hard to walk. _

_Strange, I can only walk with him. No matter how careful or tender Bumblebee is, I can't. I just collapse on the beach._

_The cancer is starting to get to me. I can feel it aching in my old bones. It hurts to breathe, and I bruise so easily. When Will came to visit me, and lightly padded me on my shoulder, I got a bruise so large; you should've thought he had punched me to death. Will is such a sweetheart, so that's not possible. I wonder how much time I got left. It's so hard to say, but I've been fighting it for so long._

_I'm so tired. _

_Oh, so tired._

_End of journal entry. _

Bumblebee saw the fragile woman behind the glass. She looked content, but everybody knew the pain she was in, and how far she had to go. Ratchet had told her and everybody else how much time there was. For his leader, it stung in Bumblebee's spark.

There was little time to go, and the chance the Optimus Prime might not return to see her alive, was getting greater.

* * *

Aw, how sad. I actually got something planned out, that'll hopefully really touch your hearts. I'm trying to make this a very emotional piece, but maybe not so long. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

_25th of June, 2060, time: 11:02 Journal entry no. 5_

_It has been 4 days since Optimus left. Even when I was young and frisky, never had I had mood swings as such. The doctor replacing my good friend Ratchet is very nice, but he doesn't know me like Ratchet does. He knew me very well, and while I do not doubt the new doctor's name, I think his name is Michael something, I don't remember it, it would be nice to have Ratchet back. _

_I miss him._

_I miss him so much my heart aches. _

_But Bumblebee has been very nice to me, he visits me every day, and even when he doesn't, he always leave some sweet message for me. I don't remember what it said yesterday, since he had to practice alone most of the day, but it was very sweet._

_I cannot begin to write down how boring and dull it is to stay in this bed. Even with Optimus here by my side, it was dull. Without him, life seems without point and even more dull. _

_I can almost feel my life seeping out of me, as if I have small holes, leaking whatever it is keeping me alive. _

_It would be easier if I just died._

_But even if I am to die, I will not die now. I have never been a bitch to quit, so I will wait for Optimus' return. No matter how agonizing, I will wait. _

_I love you Optimus, please._

_Hurry home._

_End of journal entry._

_

* * *

_

"Bumblebee, please watch her while I'm gone. If anything happens, do not, I beg of you, _do not_, hesitate to tell me."

The same words echoed in the scout's processor. As a good soldier, he had not hesitated to do what his leader had told him to. Every day, when he was able to he would check on her.

Sam Witwicky was the one who held the All Spark's energy within his body.

Claire Davis was merely a soldier.

But a soldier who had conquered a heart and that was one of the greatest feats of all.

Bumblebee remembered clearly how he and the rest of the Autobots had met Claire.

It was shortly after Egypt.

At first, none of the Autobots had known Claire. They had just seen a fierce soldier fighting for Optimus Prime, and getting injured in the process. She had been struck by one of the lesser Decepticons, and therefore, her injury had not been major, but still an injury.

The entire N.E.S.T. team, especially the Autobot had been celebrating the victory over the Fallen, but they had also grieved. With victory came losses, and the losses had been human lives. The Autobots mourned their human comrades as much as the humans had grieved the loss of Jazz, and therefore, the bots had showed up at every funeral for a fallen soldier, in their alt modes, as they did not dare anything else.

For the wounded ones, Optimus Prime showed up, and expressed the gratitude he felt within his spark to all of those who had risked themselves for him. Claire had been the final one, and Bumblebee had tagged along.

The woman had broken several ribs, managed to get several bruises, and had gotten a nasty gash on her left leg. Optimus' spark stung every time when he had met the injured, but this time, it didn't. It felt the urge to protect her.

"Well, the big guys are showing up! How you two doing?" she cheerfully smiled as the two bots stepped in. They were surprised that there was barely any hostility shining from the woman expression. The only hostility they could see, was the one for the hospital food.

"God, can the two of you sneak in some peanut butter cups? This nasty junk is worse than my own cooking!"

Bumblebee snickered mechanically, and immediately liked the woman before him.

"Hello Claire, we have come to thank you for your effort at Egypt."

The woman threw her hand around as if it didn't matter.

"Oh pish pash, you do what you have to for your country!" she said with a big smile, then putting her fists up as if boxing an enemy. "I'll be fit for fight in no time, and be ready to fight any other ugly Decepticons!"

She winced as she faked a couple of punches at her imaginary Decepticon enemy.

"Don't hurt yourself any further." Optimus said, and eyed the woman cautiously. He was sure that there was a façade behind her cheerful appearance.

"No sir! Thank you for visiting me." She smiled, and stretched for the book on her night stand. She was inches away from it, and with a small smile on her face, she looked at Optimus.

"You mind sir?" she asked with a small smile on her face. The scout looked at Optimus, who just proceeded to grab the tiny book and hand it to the human.

"Thanks!" she cheerfully said, and put on some glasses and started to read. Optimus and Bumblebee left without another word.

"She surely seems like a cheerful femme." Bumblebee commented, and looked at Optimus to receive yay or nay.

"She seems like it, true that Bumblebee, but as there is to us, for humans there is also more than meets the eye. It seemed to be a fake cheerfulness."

"You sure of that my Prime?" Bumblebee asked, and he seemed surprised.

Optimus chuckled lightly.

"No my friend, but it is what my spark tells me."

Bumblebee smiled at the memory, and decided to report to Optimus at that point.

* * *

Optimus Prime was well on his way to fight his brother, for what he hoped would be the last time. It had been many years since the Fallen had been defeated, and he wondered if Megatron was as tired as he was. But he doubted it.

Deep within his spark, he doubted if Megatron ever would grow sick of fighting.

He felt Bumblebee trying to connect him, and within a astrosecond, the link was open.

_Is she faring good? Bad? How is she?_

_She is currently doing fine my Prime. I believe she is in pain, but even if you were here, the pain would not go away. _

Optimus sighed heavily, and he was beyond happy to know that 4 days after he had left, she was still alive. He was running on borrowed time, and he wished that the time fighting Megatron would be short. As the large Peterbilt truck made the way to their destination, the worry shining from the leader was hard to not see. Even many miles away, Bumblebee felt his concern. Those closest to him, being Ironhide, Ratchet and Sideswipe, felt it too.

_Thank you Bumblebee. Is there anything else to report?_

Bumblebee was unsure of what to tell him. Doctor Michael did tell him of something that may be vital later on, but he could feel the worry and grief throughout the bond they currently shared, and therefore, the scout decided to tell him later.

_No my Prime. The cancer and her age are slowly draining her. I hope the three of you may return home quickly, as she is not well with you, and certainly only worse without you._

Optimus could not bear to hear more, and he abruptly ended the link. He remembered the second time he visited her. He had been very worried about the fragile femme, and he surely had reason to when he entered her medical room. She was crying, and she seemed to lose her breath.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting a visit sir! How can I help you?" she asked with a sniffle, and tried to wipe her eyes in order to remain her cool posture.

"I believe the question is the other way around Claire." Optimus said and turned on his holoform. It was quite troublesome to speak to a human the other way.

Inside her mind, Claire gasped. Before her, stood the most handsome man she had ever seen, and the pulse tracker annoyingly noticed it. Her heartbeats increased, and she blushed.

He was a wide-shouldered man, with a broad chest and large arm muscles. But they were not so large that they were disgusting, she decided to call them well-defined as well. He showed off a slight tan, that she figured was quite fitting compared to the location of their base. His face was as handsome as his body was toned, and as she had learned from her Major William Lennox, the Autobots always had the lightest shade of blue for eyes. It was different looking into what _seemed_ to be human eyes, but was actually optics. His lips looked perfect, and in her mind, Claire could not help but wish to take a taste. Her heart rate increased again, and mentally she smacked herself for thinking in such a way.

He had one a dark blue tank top, underneath a red shirt, with dark grey shorts on his legs. The tank top was tight on his chest, and it showed off his abdominal muscles.

"No sir, I am not to be helped. I can take care of myself." She sniffled again, after recovering from the glorious sight before her.

"I do not doubt that one bit my friend, but is it not hard to always help others, not yourself?" Optimus friendly asked, and gave her a million-dollar smile.

She melted, and broke down. She hid her face in her hands, and cried. Optimus couldn't help but be startled, as he was not used to see femmes leaking out of their eyes, but with a quick search of the internet, he realized that it was either to show great grief, or great grief. By the sound of the sobs, he found it very sad, and concluded it was because the femme was sad.

He sat by her side until she could not cry anymore. That was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Primus, you might as well tear out my spark at this point.

Never have I felt a pain so intense, so spark breaking.

Physical damage is indeed one thing. That sort of pain would eventually heal, if not too dire, and you would be the same again. That is, if again, the injury was not too dire. But with human technology, which was still very outdated compared to even the simplest technology of Cybertron, you could get a replacement for all sorts of limbs.

It would still not be the same.

But mentally, something could go off.

A trauma or horrifying experience could make sure things never were the same again. Some could manage to salvage a part of their tainted and pained mind, while others had little hope of being themselves again.

I felt as if I was going insane. Just for a earth second, but still a second.

Being away from Claire was the hardest thing I yet had to experience. I never wished to be away from her again.

But I knew that it would happen sooner or later.

I remember how many of the humans and some Autobots were judgmental about the beginning, when our relationship had begun.

* * *

"Optimus, this is… wonderful, but yet strange news."

Optimus Prime had feared this for so long. To feel more than what he should, for a tiny, weak human, and the reactions that he would receive. He could tell that Ratchet was a mix of emotions.

Full of joy for his Prime, but concern about the relationship he was currently in as well.

"Yes Ratchet, I know. It is indeed good, but strange too."

Ratchet nodded, and looked to the sunset the both of them were beholding. The medic was indeed happy, wasn't he? Yes, he was, without a doubt. But he knew there would be trouble.

"Who knows about it now? I don't suppose you will tell many." Ratchet said and turned to his leader again.

"For now, it is only you." Optimus replied and sighed. "On her request, we are not telling many. Did you have an idea of it?"

Ratchet snickered before shaking his head.

"Not the slightest and it is hard to hide such things from your brethren."

Optimus chuckled, and put a hand on the doctors shoulder.

"Indeed, and it was truly a challenge. I apologize if this have infuriated you."

"No you have not. I am indeed happy for you my Prime, but you do know the issues that follows with a relationship with a human?"

_Of course he knows… _Ratchet thought.

"Yes, how can I not? I am unsure what the human diplomats will say when the news reaches their ears, but I hope that some time will pass before it does."

"Very understandable my Prime. But, if I may ask, how did it happen?"

Optimus couldn't help but feel slightly upset when Ratchet, with disbelief and wonder in his voice, had asked. He knew that we judged others by their actions, but he had never expected that Ratchet would judge him. But the leader shook if off, and knew that the doctor meant no harm, but only the best for his leader. That was more than enough reason for Optimus. H

He chuckled and looked towards the sun that was almost gone in the horizon.

"Honestly, I am not sure." A little venom was in his voice. "Sometime love is stronger than a man's convictions."

"Without a doubt my Prime. I apologize for my reaction."

Optimus smiled and turned his face towards Ratchet.

"It is I who should apologize. It is indeed not a thing you see every day."

Ratchet let out a tiny sigh of relief.

"Indeed it is not Optimus. Shall we make our way to the base?"

Optimus nodded, and padded Ratchet's large shoulder gratefully.

"Optimus, we have arrived."

Optimus was forced out of his stream of thoughts, as Ironhide spoke to him on a comm. link and out loud.

"Yes, thank you Ironhide." Prime mumbled and looked as Ironhide's massive shape stood next to him.

Sideswipe stood a couple of feet away from the two, alongside with Ratchet, as they had started to discuss how they best could make an assault on the few remaining Decepticons.

"Optimus, Ironhide, can you come over and tell me what you think of this?"

Optimus quickly turned around when he heard Ratchet's voice, with Ironhide closely behind him.

"Yes, of course Ratchet. What have you planned?"

"Well, you see-"

* * *

_28__th__ of June, 2060, time: 15:02, Journal entry no.8_

_I feel my heart giving up. I feel the blood drying in my veins. I feel my legs and arms turning numb. Everything is so exhausting now. _

_I know I don't have much time to go. I remember how young I was when I met Optimus. It was in 2007. I think that I'm born in 1987, so I was 20 when I met him. I think that I was born in 87', that means that I'm 73 now. But I was a very young soldier, and the toughest female of the bunch. _

_We had been together for quite some time, before we had finally gotten the courage to tell our closest friends and comrades of our relationship. _

_It's a little bit hazy. I wonder why, my memory was always sharp. Suppose it goes away with age. _

_End of journal entry._

_

* * *

_

"Say what?"

Claire shuddered at the disbelief in the two humans voices. Samuel and Mikaela had become her close friends ever since she had recovered from Egypt, and had decided to stay at Diego Garcia. For some reason, she found it natural to stay close by Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots that had helped her getting through some harsh issues after her time in the hospital.

She never knew that it would lead to love.

"Optimus and I, are… um… a couple now…" she stuttered, and shrugged before adding a sheepish smile.

"Say what?" they repeated and plopped down on the couch behind them. They had gotten up in shock, but now they fell instead.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself another time." Claire sighed and crossed her arms.

"But, what? It's not possible Claire!" Sam objected and ruffled his hair in what seemed to be frustration. Claire wondered why _he_ was the one doing it.

"Why not Sam?" Mikaela asked and quickly got up and gave Claire a hug. "You go girl!" she whispered before she sat down again, coughing slightly.

"Well… I don't know, but it just doesn't seem natural." He mumbled.

"Is it natural to see massive robots walking around?" MIkaela asked with a smirk.

"You can't keep using that one whenever we talk about such subjects!" Sam whined and ruffled his hair harder this time.

"Well, _I_ think it's great Claire! I've always meant that Optimus had a soft spot for you!"

Claire blushed and lowered her head with a slight smile on her face.

"He got a soft spot for everyone…" she mumbled and awkwardly rubbed her arm.

"Oh shush." Mikaela teased and looked at Sam, who was still shaking his head in disbelief. "Quit being so mean you sucker! If you're talking about unnatural, talk about how _you _ended up with _me_!"

Claire snickered at the comment, and sneaked a high five from Mikaela. Sam seethed for a minute in anger, before Mikaela lovingly kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, Claire, I _do _think it's great. But you know how this is gonna go." Sam said with a raised finger, and dangerously waved it at her. "People is gonna be judgmental, mean and probably think you are a freak."

Claire shrugged, and smiled widely.

"Look if I give a damn. I get to be with the one I love, what else matters?"

Sam returned the smile, and so did Mikaela. But the girl's smile faded for a second.

"Wait, what? 'love'? That's a big word in such an early relationship…"

Claire blushed. Hard.

"No way! How long?" Mikaela asked, and smiled even wider.

"Almost 3 months…"

"Well damn, you sneaky little girl!" Mikaela grinned and jumped Claire for fun. "I can't believe you never told me! Sneaky sneaky!"

"Or me!" Sam snapped from the couch.

"You're not worthy of knowing girly secrets Sam!" Claire teased and continued her insane giggle attack alongside Mikaela.

"Well fine, won't let you in on any of my guy secrets!"

"I wouldn't wanna hear them anyway!"

* * *

_28__th__ of June, 2060, time: 19:22, Journal entry no.9_

_Bumblebee told me that they had engaged Megatron and the others now._

_My heart hurts like never before. _

_I can almost hear every painful punch on his metallic frame, take part in every painful groan he lets out, and feel every punch he throws at his merciless brother. _

_Sideswipe, Ratchet, Ironhide…_

_My love._

_I hope you survive._

_I want to see you before I forget, and all my memories turn into dust on the way to a better place._

_I wish to see your sparkling blue optics, I want to feel your arm muscles, and tug your metallic, yet oh so soft hair._

_I want to make sure you know I love you._

_I can't even begin to describe it. The longing and the love I feel, is not anything I can describe. _

_Just please, return to me. _

_End of journal entry. _


	6. Chapter 6

"This ends now Megatron!" Optimus shouted, and a large fist came straight for Megatrons face. The other bot groaned at the impact, that send him flying a couple of meters back. Optimus wisely used the few seconds while Megatron quickly recovered, to send a few worried glances towards Ratchet, Ironhide and Sideswipe. Ironhide was engaged in combat with Starscream, Ratchet with Barricade and Sideswipe with Sideways.

"This will _never_ end Prime!"

The sudden outburst from Megatron made Optimus quickly turn his head, and groan when Megatron ferociously charged at him. It was near impossible for Optimus to dodge, but he still tried to avoid the incoming attack. Megatron's massive body hit the Prime, and send the two of them crashing into a wall, and farther outside their hideout.

"I have told you before brother!" Optimus roared while they tumbled around, and with a quick move from his side, he stood again. "One shall stand, one shall fall."

"And this time, it is you who fall!"

_I don't know why or how I feel this way, but I don't care._

As the two of them engaged, sparks flew at the friction from their weapons. Nothing but their fight seemed to be real, and the only sound he heard was the ones that were caused by him and his brother. He could only hear that, and one more thing.

Claire's laughter. _Optimus, quit it! If only you were ticklish!_

His optics grew distant, and Megatron quickly noticed this, planting a fist dead square at the Prime's chest. Optimus grunted as he fell farther down the hill that surrounded the hideout. Megatron followed him slowly, and his chuckle rung in Optimus' audio sensors. That, and Claire speaking.

_Never in my human life, would I think I should fall for a massive robot._

Suddenly drained by all strength, Optimus continued to roll down until the landscape evened out.

_:Sideways is done, I'm coming Optimus!:_

When the soldier had contacted his leader, the usual 'yes my Prime' or other tactful way of addressing him was gone, and Optimus had never appreciated it more than now. Out of his optic, he saw Megatron approaching, and as the massive pedes got closer, he doubted if he should, or could get up. He could not see any reason to live without Claire.

He had heard the human term, that when close to death, your life would pass before your eyes. For some reason, that Optimus suspected was a glitch within his processor, so did his, but only moments with Claire.

* * *

_The sunset at Diego Garcia was always beautiful. But it seemed more beautiful with the young woman at his side. _

"_I love you Claire." _

"_And I love you my Prime."

* * *

_

_It could never snow on Diego Garcia, so for the holidays, most of the Autobots and some soldiers had gone farther north, so they could feel the holiday mood. The two of them had gone outside one morning, and a massive, peaceful layer of snow had formed around them. _

"_Claire, what is this?" Optimus asked, and lifted his left pede in order to see what had got stuck under it. It was white, and surprisingly cold. _

_The female giggled as she saw her love's reaction. _

"_It is snow Optimus." She replied, and smiled when she reached out her hand so some of it could fall on it. _

_A ridge shaped on Optimus' faceplates. _

"_Where does this… 'snow' come from?"_

"_Where you come from." Claire said with another smile. _

"_I highly doubt that such a thing can come from Cybertron." He snorted, and looked to the sky. "If correct, it is precipitation from your atmosphere, in the form of crystalline water ice, consisting of snowfl-"_

_A sudden impact with Optimus' face and a snowball made the bot stagger back with surprise. For a second he was blinded by the white substance, but he could hear Claire's laughter ringing. _

"_Sor-sorry, I-I couldn't res-resist!" the woman laughed uncontrollably, as she doubled over due to her laughter. _

_Unfortunately, Optimus had the advantage of sheer size, and when the snow melted from his face, he had planned his revenge. While Claire was focused on laughing, a simple kick was enough to completely cover Claire from head to toe._

_The sound was muffled, but Optimus had no trouble hearing it._

"_Optimus Prime!" _

"_Yes Claire Marie Carson?" the bot innocently asked. _

_Optimus couldn't help but flinch for fun when he saw the furious face peeking out of the shell that she had gotten when he kicked up the snow. _

"_You better prepare for another intergalactic war!" _

_With a fake squeal, the leader began to run around, carefully making sure that he did not squish his love under his massive pedes. _

_

* * *

_

"_Prime, I'm not sure if I can cure her." _

"_You are the best medic I could possibly ask for, I am sure that you can cure her!" Optimus objected and paced around in his office some more. Claire had been tired, getting fevers and had unexplainable weight loss (the woman loved food, how could she lose weight?). Shortly after, Ratchet had come with the conclusion that Claire suffered from cancer. Her age didn't help either._

"_No matter how good a medic can be, there are some cases that cannot be cured." Ratchet replied, with grief and pity in his optics._

"_You have to Ratchet!" Optimus pleaded again and his pacing came to a halt. The Prime stared at the medic with several things readable in his optics. Despair, hopelessness and a broken spark. _

"_Optimus, this was meant to happen. You know how short her life span would be compared to ours, and the many illnesses that she could fall for." _

_Ratchet only heard the depressed, yet determined steps of Optimus leaving his office. _

_Frustrated, with the urge to cry, Optimus Prime walked to their place on the beaches surrounding the base. His massive fingers tenderly touched the sand, and felt the tiny corns of sand slip through his fingers. _

"_I can't bear it…" _

_

* * *

_

More memories streamed throughout his processor, and a thought struck him.

No. He would not fall. Not yet. Claire had not passed, and the time they shared were only getting shorter.

Megatron was only getting closer, and Optimus quickly spotted Sideswipe sneaking up from him behind, and the two other bots behind him.

_:Optimus, get up!:_ was the cry Optimus heard in unison, from all of the bots with him. Silently, Optimus right hand vanished, and his massive blade replaced it.

"This time, I rise, and you fall Prime!" Megatron sneered, and prepared himself to strike. But Optimus was quicker, and with a final, devastating blow, he pierced his brother's chest, right below his spark chamber. The blade retreated from the metallic chest, and the blade disappeared once more.

"No brother, as always, I rise and you fall." Optimus calmly stated, and left his dying brother to offline in peace.

"This is never over Prime!" Megatron roared, his voice trembling with agony.

"Please, let us hurry home. I need to see Claire." Optimus pleaded as he met Ratchet, Ironhide and Sideswipe.

"Yes, of course Optimus." Ratchet agreed, and without any more delays, the four of them was hurrying home.

* * *

"Claire! Claire!"

The voice rung in my ears, and I quickly looked up from my word puzzle. I strangely enough had trouble with this one, but I was usually very good with such mind games. It was Sarah, and a little sting of annoyance struck my heart. She was even older than I, but she was doing better. She had always been an active woman, who would rather do work than just sit at home and relax. It still annoyed me though, that I, a couple of years younger than her, I was the one dying. But I had no time to be petty.

"Sarah, how may I help you dear?"

Her wrinkled face lit up in a smile.

"Optimus is coming home! He defeated Megatron!"

I smiled wide, but I still didn't understand.

"Who?"

* * *

It was hard for Sarah to hide her surprise.

"Optimus Prime?" she asked and looked at the dumbfounded woman before her.

"Optimus Prime? Who is that?" Claire asked with a confused smile on her face, before lighting up. "Oh! Optimus Prime, my love! "

Claire got a shaking hold of Sarah's hands, and held them tight.

"Is he alright? Is he hurt?"

It took Sarah a couple of seconds to recover.

"I don't think so, and he is hurrying as much as his engine will take him to get here." Sarah smiled and stroke the other woman's cheek. "So hang on, he'll be with you soon enough."

Claire smiled widely, and carefully hugged Sarah, before the woman left the medical room. When outside, Sarah quickly called Ratchet, who were in an obviously better mood than usual.

"Sarah! How delighting to hear from you! Megatron is leaking until he offlines, so with Starscream, Barricade as well. Sideswipe managed to offline Sideways at the spot. We are driving as fast as we possibly can, and we'll be home soo-"

"Ratchet, something's off with Claire."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys! Wow, I've been holding my promise for 3 weeks now! A update every week. Sorry for the delay last week, thought I had updated it already, but I apparently forgot. But, I have decided that it will go in this order. Courage and Fear, Sisterhood, and then The Meaning update. I don't hope any of you mind – but this is how it will go for quite some time. I think you are spoiled rotten!

I don't own Transformers. R & R!

* * *

"What do you mean Sarah, that is ridiculous. There is nothing wrong with her beside… the usual." Ratchet stated. "Please, do not bring us bad news in the midst of joy."

"I'm sorry Ratch, but this really can't wait." Sarah said with trembling voice, and looked around to make sure that nobody heard her. No one was in sight, so she walked back to Claire's room, and eyed her through the window.

She looked as if she was in no pain, but everybody knew it was a secret not very well kept. They said that laughter is the best medicine, but to most of the Autobot family, mostly Optimus Prime, it is also the best disguise. None but he knew the true pain she was in, as she never, _ever_ let her smile fade.

Sarah was sure though, that the smile faded when around her love.

She turned around and leaned her aching body on the glass, and took a deep sigh, ignoring how Ratchet said her name over and over.

"She forgot Optimus…"

Ratchet immediately ceased his talking, and went silent for longest amount of time Sarah had ever heard him be.

"Ratch?"

"This will crush him more than her death. You know that."

"How can't I? The thought of her simply forgetting her love, and he, just merely watching as he desperately holds on to what is slipping out of his hands… is devastating to us all."

"But most devastating to the memory in front of her."

Although knowing that he could not see her, Sarah nodded in agreement.

"When are you home?"

"We will hurry as much as we ca-"

"How _long _Ratchet?" Sara hissed.

"Don't get that tone with me human. You know it took us seven earth days."

Sarah rubbed her temples in fake annoyance.

"Yes, I remember now… I forgot, for a second. But then, I must urge the lot of you to hurry. Alzheimer's is no joke."

"I never said it was Sarah. Should we tell him?"

Sarah pondered over this for long, and she rubbed her temples again.

"I need to think about that. Whether yes or no, I need time to think."

"You know you have seven days."

With that, the conversation ended, and Sarah knew where to go.

Her aged fingers pressed the cellular phone, which gratefully had been modified so, that she could text any Autobot she liked, as one of the communication links they all had.

_Bee, urgent. _

_What's the matter?_

Sara rolled her eyes, and pressed the buttons a little harder.

_I will tell you whenever you get your aft over here!_

_You've gotten mean on your older days. Where?_

She ignored the comment, and wondered where it would be best for them to meet, and discuss the issue at hand.

_In the conference room._

That was the only place that Sarah could recall was where they could discuss this undisturbed.

_When?_

_Race? _

_You're on!_

Although an old woman, Sarah was still one to fool around whenever she got the chance. This little race was a perfect example of this, and she rushed through all of the halls to get there first. But, when she get there, with her breath uneven, a triumphant and minimized Bumblebee stood before her.

"This is surely not like the old days. You used to beat me countless time."

Sarah huffed loudly as she stood bend over to regain her breath, before she looked to him and smiled widely.

"Well, I don't suppose that Optimus will slow down, even when he is so old as he is. Different with us, and you know that, silly."

"I do, I do. How awful it must be, to grow old and slow." He responded, and politely held the door, which Sarah entered, giving a nod as a thank you.

"Oh hush, you make it sound so bad." Sarah said, and sat down on a chair. She gestured towards the chair in front of her, separated by a large table. Fondly, Bumblebee ran his hand over the table, staring at the symbol that represented the organization of N.E.S.T.

"Why did you call me here?" He asked, his hand never leaving the symbol he fought for.

Sarah sighed heavily, and reached out for Bumblebee's hand.

"Listen. Claire forgot Optimus today. I had to explain her, not much though, before she remembered who he is."

"Sarah, you cannot mean this. You know, as well as I, that those two will only forget each other, when they have passed." Bumblebee laughed nervously. "What, do you think that Megatron wiped her memory?"

"Bumblebee, this is no time to joke! This is serious, and can only be one thing."

"What?"

Sarah took a sigh, and stood up, facing the wall. Bumblebee stood aswell, and placed himself next to her.

"Alzheimers."

He didn't hesitate to look it up on the world wide web, a thing that he had grown fondly of every since arriving at Earth more than 5 decades ago.

"'Alzheimer's is a brain disease that causes problems with memory, thinking and behavior. Symptoms usually develop slowly and get worse over time, becoming severe enough to interfere with daily tasks.'"

"I know."

"I don't think we've ever encountered such thing on Cybertron. How dreadful, to lose one's memory."

Sarah nodded, and crossed her arms.

"To forget the one you love the most, and the life you've lived. The friends you've had. The things you have achieved. Everything is just… gone."

"Awful…" he mumbled, and gently pulled her arms apart, as he had noticed she had begun pinching herself. "But why are you telling me?"

She turned to him with a sigh.

"This will hurt one of us more than we can imagine, and I need to ask you, what you think would be the right thing to do."

"I believe, that we need to discuss this besides you and I. This is not a decision to take without all of us."

"Bumbles, I think it's best to keep it a secret to most of us. I might tell William, but that is all."

"Sarah, you can't be serious. This affects everybody, and we can't keep it a secret to the entire base. If Will was on a mission, and you received this horrible disease, would you rather him go without knowing?"

She thought about this for a second, before she was sure about her answer.

"I would, but I would wait till one of my trusted ones told him, whenever he got home. This is not something that the entire base should know of, but only Claire and Optimus himself. Not something to be shared, but to be kept secret until Optimus returns. Then, he will be the one to decide to share it with the others."

Bumblebee shook his head in annoyance.

"Sarah, you can't mean this! What about Will, Ironhide, the twins and the others? Do they not deserve to know that everybody's' 'grandmother', is dying? This is not your decis-"

"But Bumbl-"

"Let me finish please," he spat, and turned his back on her, before continuing in a softer and lower voice, "This is not your decision to take. We can't fool the others, making them believe that it's the cancer eating her up, when it's one more thing. How will they found out? One day when she suddenly forgets which one is Skids, and which one is Mudflap? Or who is Sideswipe, or Sunstreaker? Or thinks that you are her daughter, when you are actually _older_? We got to let the others know."

"But, what would Optimus feel about being tricked? To know, that his friends knew that his love was forgetting him, but he was the last one to know?"

Sarah calmly asked, and stood next to him, feeling slightly smug. She had him cornered, and they both knew. He shook his head.

"I don't like this. Not one bit."

"Me neither, but it's necessary."

"Will you go tell Will then?"

"No. It's only you, I and Ratchet that knows. Perhaps her doctor too, I need to speak with him too."

"Please do. I would like to know how he have not noticed this earlier." Bumblebee venomously said.

"Likewise. Thank you for discussing this with me Bumblebee."

"Anytime love."

They quickly embraced, before going their own separate ways. Bumblebee was heading towards whatever, while Sarah intended to search out Claire's doctor immediately.

"Yes, mrs. Lennox, how can I help you?"

Dr. Michael Barreto was a kind man, but he was young. So young, and perhaps so inexperienced that it was nearly impossible for him to recognize the symptoms of the disease. Sarah however, tried not to blame him as much, although she wished that he had a proper reason, for missing the symptoms.

"Doctor, I'm afraid I bring bad news."

His young face quickly frowned, as it often did whenever someone brought him bad news. Then again, she thought, who ever liked getting bad news?

"A couple of hours ago, Claire forgot about Optimus Prime. I'm sure you know of this situation, and it is indeed rather odd to me. You do not simply forget about the ones you love, and especially not a giant robot from an alien planet."

Barreto's frown only got deeper, but there was also a blush coming on his cheeks. Sarah was no fool, and the older woman quickly observed it.

"Why are you blushing?"

The young man took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Well… ehm… you see, um… This has been going on for quite some time, but apparently have gotten worse. I thought, at first it was just bad memory. I still took some brain scannings, and this is the result."

At first, Sarah couldn't believe his nerve, but she took her time to look at the pictures presented before her. She squinted her eyes to see the pictures better, and noticed how pieces of the brain had shrunk, and some had enlarged. Infuriated, Sarah turned to the doctor.

"How can you have missed such a vital thing?"

The young doctor stuttered wildly, and knew not what to say.

"Answer me you incompetent youngster! How! Did you miss this?" she yelled.

"I don't know! Okay! I didn't know! I was just thinking it was her own bad memory."

"If you knew Claire well, you would know she _never_ forgets. I have never heard her say 'I don't remember', or anything of the like." She hissed, and paced around the room.

The doctor stood there, dumbfounded and fiddling with his fingers.

"Just, go. Find another base to kill someone, and you better not mention a word of what you have seen here." She whispered, and felt the tears coming along. They began falling down her cheeks, as if buckets of water needed to be released from her eyes.

As the doctor didn't move, Sarah stepped towards him, inches from his face.

"GO!" she yelled so loudly that her voice bounces off the walls. Michael said nothing, only flinched and stormed out of his office.

Tears of sadness and fury rolled down her cheeks, and enraged, she pushed all of the doctor's papers aside, and the ones she was able to grab as they flew through the air, she viciously tore apart. Although an elder lady, Sarah was young at heart, full of energy, and thus, nothing held her back. When his entire office was a mess, with papers flying everywhere, she sat down, and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Another week, another update for you! I hope that this will be alright, as it is really worked on in the last minute. My WoW account and e-mail got hacked yesterday, so that's really a pain. :/ But, I guess it's my own fault, and so, I learn it the hard way.

Hope you enjoy, as this might be the last chapter of this story. Note the underline under might. (:

Oh, and have you all checked out the trailer for Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon? It's sweet looking, I tell ya! To YouTube!

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Sarah decided to keep Optimus in the dark, much to Bumblebee's anger. Will, who also had grown old, did not like it very much either, but he agreed with his wife's decision. Ratchet was the third, and last one to know. He was the one having the most trouble hiding it from their beloved leader, as he was around him for quite some time before arriving at the beaches of Diego Garcia. Yet, with the threats coming from Sarah, he didn't hesitate to keep his vocal processors silent. But he didn't like it, and not he, nor Bumblebee was afraid to tell her that.

"Sarah, this is hiding _very_ crucial information from the one who deserves to know the most."

"You would want to know too!"

"This is unfair of you, and not your decisions."

The same arguments they both used, and Sarah was sure that the two of them had discussed it together. But she always managed to keep them quiet with her own argument.

"Break his heart then."

Annoyed but put in place, both Autobots remained quiet while the caravan made their way home.

All of them felt my annoyance and Primes' urge to get home as fast as possible. It was hard for us not to break several laws as we recklessly drive through the land, but we no longer cared. Optimus was close to sneering to Sideswipe, as he begged for a night of rest. But, the good leader that he was, he was patient, even when his spark was in turmoil, and his spirits darkened.

I loathed myself for knowing that his spirits could be even darker than what they seemed to be now.

With the quickest break I ever managed to have in my long life, we pushed on. The distance between the one who he loved the most grew smaller and smaller, and so did my spark.

When the guards greeted us with a cheer, and several honorable greetings, I let Sarah know. Optimus was not taking his sweet time to park, and his massive shape hid behind the one of a human.

_Your turn._

_

* * *

_

The dreadful text message from Ratchet made my heart go straight up my throat. As if it was the moment I saw Will for the first time. But this is nothing like it. It was a happy 'heart-goes-up-your-throat' feeling. This makes me depressed like never before. Will and I stood before the window that showed a sleeping Claire, with the usual horrible things placed upon her fragile body. We looked at each other, the greatest sorrow I have ever seen in Will's eyes, perhaps only won by when Optimus Prime himself had perished. His eyes looked behind me, and only deepened in sadness. I knew who was coming. People always said when something hard was necessary to do, you should take a deep breath, and it would be easier.

It's all a lie, and I turned to face Optimus Prime. I plastered my best fake smile upon my face, and hugged him tightly.

"Is it over?" Will asked, and placed a wrinkled hand upon Optimus' fake shoulder.

It was odd, to know that Optimus was centuries older than the both of us, and had it done longer too, but he never looked a day over 30. It was a skill I particularly was envious of, but I never would have been able to endure what he had, least of all this.

"It is never over. I am sure that someone will take charge, and do what Megatron could not. But for now, yes William. It is over."

He immediately looked to Claire as she was behind the glass door. Her eyes had opened, and Optimus smiled widely to her, awaiting the response he always received when successfully returning from a mission; wide smiles, and her struggling to get up from the bed herself, when he quickly was at her side.

A blank stare, and bleak smile was all he received.

I gently pulled his large torso towards me.

"I got something to tell you…"

* * *

The cries of Optimus Prime haunted many for a long time after Sarah had told him his love was forgetting him. He could not go on. He had seen so many perish before his hands, and he could not take one more. He knew that it was never going to last, but it was not something that he wished would fare like this. If only she could have slept in quietly, not forgetting him. Primus had a way with things.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, as he stood before 'their' spot at Diego Garcia.

He was feeling rather ill, for some reason. Claire had had a beautiful funeral, and all of her friends and family had attended. Her daughter, her son-in-law, her grandchildren, her mechanical and fleshy friends, and not to mention her love had been there. As it was human custom, and as she had wished, her body had been burned. In his human shape, he stood with her ashes, where they had shared their first intimate kiss. It was their spot from then on.

He hated that he stood there with her remains.

"No. If you don't want to do it, I will." Sarah quietly said, and reached out for the urn, which he quickly pulled away so she couldn't reach. She looked to the sky, and shook her head. "He is such a child…"

Optimus looked to the sky, then oddly looked upon her.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Claire."

"Is she up there?"

Sarah shook her head again.

"Did you never tell him anything," she smiled, and turned to him, "we usually talk to our loves when they are gone."

"Do they answer?"

Sarah shrugged.

"Only your heart knows. You ready?"

Optimus looked at the urn in his hands.

"Yes."

She took his hand and whispered:

"Then let her go."

With a whimper, Optimus Prime got rid of the top of the urn. The ashes was being toyed with by the wind, before slowly drifting away.

"What now Sarah?"

"What now what?"

"I heard that the meaning of life, was not to find something you can live with, but someone you can't live without."

"So?"

"She was that meaning."

"Don't worry Optimus Prime. She'll always be your meaning."

"Yes… she will always be my meaning."

He carefully tried to locate the ashes that flied around, but they were so far away, even he had trouble locating it.

"I love you Claire."


End file.
